


Hell's Teeth

by ValerieHayne



Series: Infierno [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Father Horan, Horror Elements, Hunter Harry Styles, Hunter Zayn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, crypts, mentions of werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Precuela de Hell To Pay. En la que los cazadores de demonios, Harry y Zayn, conocen por primera vez a Louis, y el Padre Horan tiene un problema con vampiros en su cripta.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell's Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23194) by suzie_shooter. 



> Creo que no hay mucho que decir, excepto que si la sangre y los cadáveres los espantan quizás no deberían leer esta historia.

El club estaba oscuro, y las luces parpadeantes hacían difícil ver algo en vez de iluminar el lugar, pero Louis aun podía decir que los jóvenes caminando hacia él eran dos de las personas más atractivas que había visto.

A pesar de estar casi como una cuba, Louis se dio la vuelta para ver si había alguien más atractivo detrás de él, porque este tipo de cosas simplemente no le sucedían. Pero no había nadie, y ahora estaban justo delante de él. Tal vez, si hubiera estado un poco menos borracho, sus sonrisas a juego hubieran podido ser más inquietantes, pero estaba demasiado afectado por el hecho de que parecían estar interesados en él para preocuparse.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Louis alegremente, deseando no haber derramado su copa en su camisa antes. A pesar del calor de la habitación, los dos hombres estaban prístinos, no tanto como el remolino sudoroso debajo de sus brazos.

Le sonrieron de nuevo, moviéndose así hubo uno a cada lado, y él tuvo que girar su cabeza para mirar entre ellos. Ambos eran altos, más altos que él, y la forma en que se movían era una insinuación silenciosa de músculos ocultos. Louis se lamió los labios, medio encendido y medio nervioso porque estuvieran a punto de robarlo algo así, porque en serio, ¿quién haría un movimiento hacía él cuando ya tenía un amigo que se veía así?

El de su izquierda era blanco, piel pálida y el cabello rubio caía ingeniosamente sobre un ojo. El hombre de su derecha era negro, el cabello casi al cero, ojos oscuros que parecían fijar a Louis en el acto. Ambos eran absolutamente hermosos, el contraste en su piel haciéndolos aún más llamativos como un par.

De alguna manera, todos estaban bailando juntos ahora, y Louis tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había hablado, ni con él ni con los demás.

—¿Vienen aquí a menudo? —preguntó Louis, sonriendo por la línea cursi. Ellos no respondieron, pero él saltó ligeramente cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su espalda, y otra cepillar ligeramente sobre su entrepierna. Se ruborizó, porque no había manera de que el rubito pudiera haber notado que estaba duro, pero el hombre sólo sonrió, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Louis a su compañero. Louis sintió manos en sus caderas, y otra erección igualmente evidente presionó contra su culo.

—Correcto. Bien. Sí —Louis tragó saliva, el débil temor de que las cosas se movían demasiado rápido en su pecho, pero entonces los ojos azules se posaron los suyos, y de alguna manera los temores desaparecieron de nuevo.

En algún lugar en la periferia de su conciencia, Louis se dio cuenta de que su baile los había llevado lejos del centro de la habitación, hasta el borde, donde estaba más oscuro, y un débil contorno de luz sugirió una puerta de incendios en la pared lejana.

Intentó volverse y mirar al hombre detrás de él, sintiendo los labios en su cuello, pero entonces el de adelante se inclinó y lo besó en la boca y por un segundo Louis no pudo pensar en absoluto. Podía sentir una polla dura presionando contra la suya, y otra frotándose contra la hendidura de su culo, y ahora una boca a cada lado de su cuello, y sentía simplemente increíble.

Louis cedió y dejó que sucediera, flotando en una nube de excitación hasta que un agudo dolor punzante en un lado y luego en el otro hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en shock.

Abrió la boca para objetar, porque qué mierda, lo mordían, porque no estaba realmente interesado en eso, pero su voz no salía, y ahora oh, parecían estar lamiéndole, y joder pero qué bien se sentía.

Las piernas de Louis se sentían peligrosamente cerca de ceder, pero lo estaban sosteniendo entre los dos, y chupándole el cuello, y se dio cuenta con una pizca de vergüenza que estaba muy cerca de correrse en sus pantalones.

Intentó otra vez hablar, y esta vez la comprensión de que no podía lo asustó. Su cabeza se aclaró un poco, y Louis logró levantar una mano para rascar la irritable sensación de cosquillas en su cuello.

Los dos hombres se apretaron más cerca, con las manos encima de él, de repente más intencionados, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Louis estaba corriéndose, la humedad se extendía por el frente de sus pantalones, y si su cabeza no hubiera estado tan borrosa habría sido realmente embarazoso.

El mareo aumentó, y Louis parpadeó, tratando de mantenerse erguido. Estaban abiertamente arrastrándolo junto con ellos ahora, a través de la puerta de incendios y hacia el callejón. Louis levantó una mano, tratando de agarrar la puerta, deseando que alguien lo viera, pero no podía gritar y sus piernas no funcionaban, y justo antes de desmayarse, vio que los dedos de su mano estaban manchados de sangre.

\--

El padre Horan se sentía incómodo. No había estado en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, había llegado de Irlanda lleno de esperanzas y aspiraciones y una sensación de orgullo brillante porque un sacerdote tan joven como él se estaba encargando de su propia parroquia tan pronto. Pero menos de un mes después en su nueva vida, no podía dejar de sentir que todo no era lo que debía ser.

Había esperado que tardaría un tiempo en hacer amigos, pero no había calculado por completo el hecho de que nadie querría ser su amigo. De repente, él era la figura principal de su nueva congregación. Le miraban para obtener respuestas, no querían imaginarse que él podría estar nervioso y confuso. Había tantas murmuraciones entre los miembros más viejos sobre lo joven que era, y lo que podría tener que ofrecerles, que no quería darles más razones para dudar de su capacidad.

Entonces, estaba la iglesia misma. La Santa Iglesia de la Preciosísima Sangre, un edificio imponente que debería haber sido el santuario alrededor del cual los edificios circundantes se amontonaban para alcanzar algo de consuelo. Niall nunca había estado en una iglesia que no le hubiera dado inmediatamente una cierta paz, de estar centrado, conectado. Hasta ahora. Y eso era algo que nunca podría confesar. Su propia iglesia le asustaba. El clero se burlaría de él.

Al principio, culpaba a la nostalgia de no estar en su casa, en un nuevo trabajo y en el centro de una bulliciosa ciudad a cientos de kilómetros de la pequeña ciudad rural en la que había crecido. Pero todavía estaba allí, un sentido repentino de inquietud cada vez que pasaba por encima del umbral, casi un sabor acre en la parte posterior de su garganta. Como si el lienzo del edificio en sí estuviera enfermo de alguna manera.

Hizo una nota mental para que vieran los desagües y miró alrededor de la barra. Desesperado por alguna compañía que no fueran viejas señoras quejándose de sus cambios en el orden del servicio, o estudiantes de la biblia alarmantemente sinceros que querían debatir los puntos más finos de la liturgia con él, había cambiado su sotana y tomó un tren lo suficientemente lejos de su parroquia para estar seguro de que nadie lo reconocería.

Niall se había metido en el primer pub al que había acudido y pidió una copa, pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si había cometido un error. Estaba encaramado en un taburete en el bar tratando de concentrarse en su cerveza, pero había un par de moteros apoyados a su lado y lo miraban abierta y agresivamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —Niall suspiró finalmente, levantando la vista.

El más grande de los dos olisqueó ruidosamente y luego escupió en el suelo. —Nada con lo que puedas ayudarnos, sacerdote.

—¿Cómo has ...? —comenzó Niall, sorprendido. No los reconocía, vestía jeans y un jersey, ni siquiera llevaba su cuello.

—Puedo olerlo en ti —dijo el segundo. Era más pequeño y fibroso, llevaba cueros maltratados y necesitaba desesperadamente un afeitado.

—No hay nada para tu tipo aquí —declaró el primero—. Deberías irte a la mierda.

—Yo... solo estoy tomando una copa, no quiero problemas, muchachos —dijo Niall en voz baja, preguntándose en qué lugar había entrado.

—Bueno, tal vez te los demos, ¿pensaste en eso? —el más bajo sonrió, pegando su cara cerca de la de Niall—. Tal vez comencemos algo, no pareces capaz de terminarlo.

—Tal vez él no, pero yo sí.

La voz inesperada detrás de ellos hizo que ambos moteros dieran vuelta. Niall se sorprendió por la forma en que su cólera abierta se endureció en un antagonismo más cauteloso ante la vista del orador.

Era más ligero que ellos, pero claramente no tenía miedo, y capturó el ojo de Niall, sonriéndole. —¿Estás bien?

Niall asintió y los moteros bufaron burlonamente. —¿Por qué no te quedas fuera de esto, Malik? No es tu pelea, no es exactamente tuyo, ¿verdad?

—No es la pelea de nadie —dijo el recién llegado con acidez—. Porque no es una pelea. Este es un bar, ¿por qué no te callas y te _sientas_?

Para el shock de Niall, el énfasis en la última palabra hizo que el hombre más grande descubriera sus dientes. Niall parpadeó. Esos dientes eran mucho más grandes de lo que deberían haber sido.

—¿Problemas?

Otro chico se había asomado detrás de él—¿Malik lo habían llamado? Tenía el pelo rizado oscuro y una sonrisa alegre, y si le hubieran preguntado que pusiera las probabilidades en las dos parejas, Niall habría dicho que los moteros eran, de lejos, los más grandes y groseros, pero para su sorpresa estaban retrocediendo, casi resbalando hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera que traiga aquí a todos sus amiguitos de la iglesia! —gruñó el hombre más bajo—. El lugar ya no será nuestro.

—Mejor que traer pulgas —les gritaban el de cabellos rizados, pero la puerta ya se cerraba.

Niall se relajó un poco. —Um. No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, pero gracias.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué sucedió? —Cabello rizado saltó sobre el taburete al lado de Niall y miró hacia la barra para que lo atendieron

—Estaba siendo perseguido[1] —el rescatista original de Niall sonrió burlonamente ante lo que parecía ser una broma privada—. Lo siento, ¿no sé su nombre?

—Niall. Niall Horan.

—Un placer. Soy Zayn. Este es Harry.

Harry lo miró y sacudió su mano. —Hola.

—Hola… yo, er. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. ¿Cómo es que ustedes son más terroríficos que ellos?

—Oh, su ladrido es peor que su mordida —dijo Harry con una risita, pasándole a Zayn una bebida y buscando en su bolsillo dinero.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Qué hay con todos esos chistes de perro? —Niall sonrió, mirando de Zayn a Harry y de vuelta.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. —No te preocupes por eso —lo aconsejó Zayn.

—Está bien —Niall miró su cerveza, preguntándose si se estaban riendo de él. A veces parecía que todo el mundo lo estaba.

—Oye, anímate, ¿quieres otra copa? —ofreció Harry.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —dijo Niall desalentado.

—Ah, no seas así —lo instigó Harry—. No todo el mundo en este bar es un imbécil.

Niall sonrió. —Lo siento, no quería causar ningún problema.

—Entonces elegiste el bar equivocado —dijo Zayn, y Niall se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, obviamente debería irme —se bajó del taburete y Zayn alargó la mano para atraparlo, parecía avergonzado.

—No me refería a... ¿quién te trajo aquí, de todos modos, si no buscabas problemas?

Niall estaba confundido. —Vine en el metro.

Era el turno de Zayn de parecer desconcertado. —¿Nadie te dijo cómo encontrarlo?

—Fue el primer bar al que llegué cuando salí de la estación.

Harry también lo miraba fijamente, y Niall podía sentir que se ponía rosa. —¿Qué?

—¿Sólo encontraste la puerta? ¿Pero no notaste nada extraño en los dos chicos dándote un mal rato? ¿Eres sensible?

Niall pasó de rosa a escarlata. —Oh, ya veo, ¿este es un bar gay? Mierda, lo siento, no quise decir… no estoy aquí como si estuviera afuera o algo así, solo... ¿ahora qué?

Harry estaba riéndose impotente y Zayn se había ahogado en su bebida.

—¡ _No_ es un bar gay! —declaró Zayn cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso depende —dijo Harry filosóficamente.

Zayn le dirigió una mirada. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y Niall estaba oficialmente perdido. —¿Por qué no lo habría encontrado?

—Tiene un glamour —dijo Harry, ganándose una mirada severa de Zayn.

—No me parece muy glamoroso —dijo Niall mirando el papel pintado de nicotina y la alfombra raída—. Sin ofender.

Harry abrió la boca para explicarse y luego la cerró de nuevo cuando Zayn lo fulminó con la mirada.

Niall terminó de beber y se puso la chaqueta, sintiendo que había tenido suficiente emoción por una noche. —Supongo que me iré. Gracias de nuevo, chicos.

—Un gusto conocerte —Harry sonrió, y Zayn le dio un asentimiento.

\--

Cuando se hubo ido, ambos se miraron.

—No sé por qué no me dejaste explicárselo, si es sensible, no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, y podría meterse en toda clase de problemas.

—Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora —dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros—. Vivirá —secó el vaso y lo dejó en el bar—. Así que, ¿vamos a cazar o sólo a rescatar a vicarios toda la noche?

—¿Era un vicario? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Vicario, sacerdote. No lo sé. Aparentemente. Uno de los lobos dijo que podía olerlo, podrán ser imbéciles, pero no dudo de esa nariz.

—¿Y piensas seriamente que no va a tener problemas? —Harry lo regañó, poniendo su bolsa sobre su hombro. Hubo un débil tintineo de armas metálicas que se deslizaban juntas.

Zayn sonrió. —No es nuestro problema, Styles.

\--

Niall miró al frente de la iglesia y tembló ligeramente. Había estado desconcertando por la confrontación en el bar durante todo el camino de regreso, pero la preocupación más inmediata era saber que tenía que entrar y asegurarse de que el lugar estaba vacío antes de cerrar para la noche.

—No seas tonto —murmuró—. Es una iglesia, no puede pasar nada malo —se enderezó para subir los escalones y, si era la imagen sardónica y de ojos oscuros de Zayn que evocó en su hombro en lugar de ofrecer una rápida oración, bueno, eso quedaba entre Dios y él.

Dentro, sus pasos resonaron alrededor de la nave y Niall se sorprendió tratando de ver si seguían sonando un poco más de tiempo después de que dejaba de caminar cada vez.

—Jesús, Horan, qué manera de asustarte —murmuró, echando una mirada de disculpa al altar por la blasfemia. Se obligó a hacer un círculo completo, asegurándose de que las puertas interiores estaban firmemente cerradas con llave, que las velas estaban apagadas y que ninguna de los parroquianos sin casa había entrado tras él para aprovechar una cama seca para pasar la noche.

Estaba a punto de apagar las luces e irse cuando un salpicadura de color le llamó la atención. Inclinándose  para mirar, Niall encontró que era una tira de material rojo elástico con un clip de metal roto en el extremo. Desconcertado, lo cogió, sólo para descubrir que era más largo de lo que había comprendido, y estaba por debajo de la puerta que conducía a la cripta.

Niall tiró con curiosidad del cinturón o lo que fuera hasta que se detuvo con un tirón cuando algo en el otro extremo golpeó el fondo de la puerta. Sacando su enorme paquete de llaves de la iglesia de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Los escalones de piedra se curvaban hacia fuera de la vista. Miró a sus pies y se dio cuenta de lo que había tomado por un cinturón era de hecho un par de tirantes.

—¿Qué demonios? —Niall los recogió y los enrolló en su mano. Los cierres de metal estaban doblados, como si hubieran sido arrancados, y había un pedazo de material que se aferraba a los dientes de uno.

Niall bajó la vista. Realmente no quería ir allí. La sensación de destino inminente que había estado recibiendo del lugar de repente parecía diez veces peor, y caminar solo en una cripta después del ocaso le parecía una mala idea.

—No tengo miedo —murmuró Niall. _No, mierda_ , pensó. _Estoy aterrorizado_ —. ¿Hola? —gritó más fuerte—. ¿Hay alguien ahí abajo? —el silencio le respondió y, deseando tener un palo realmente grande, Niall bajó cautelosamente los escalones. Al llegar al fondo, contuvo el aliento y pisó en la cripta.

Estaba vacía. Niall cayó aliviado, sin darse cuenta hasta ahora de lo tenso que estaba. El suelo de piedra desnudo se extendía bajo el techo abovedado, y las cornisas de piedra donde una vez habían reposado unos ataúdes permanecían inocentemente vacías.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, la única bombilla que iluminaba el espacio parpadeaba ominosamente e hizo un ruido de “clink” fuerte en el silencio. Niall se giró y volvió a subir las escaleras tan rápido como la dignidad lo permitía. Investigar su propia cripta vacía era una cosa, quedarse allí abajo en la oscuridad era otra.

Re-cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Niall concluyó que los tirantes debieron haber sido empujados a través de la abertura de alguien en el lado exterior de la puerta, niños jugando quizá. Salió de la iglesia y cerró las puertas principales detrás de él por el resto de la noche con un sentimiento de alivio.

___________________

[1] En el original pone _hounded_ que puede aplicarse a ser perseguido por un perro de caza ya que _hound_ es tanto acosar, perseguir, como sabueso, además, los dos hombres eran, al parecer, hombres lobos.


	2. Capítulo 2

El padre Horan se despertó temprano por una pesadilla. Tenía un vago recuerdo de unos cielos rojos apocalípticos y de ser ayudado por alguien que, ahora que estaba despierto, se dio cuenta de que tenía una semejanza distintiva con Zayn. Suspiró y apartó las sábanas, ignorando la irritante erección con la que también había despertado.

Estaba decidido, hoy sería un nuevo comienzo. Empujaría a un lado su malestar mal infundado y se concentraría en ser el mejor sacerdote que su parroquia había visto jamás.

El nuevo optimismo de Niall duró tanto tiempo como le llevó desayunar y bajar a la iglesia. Abriendo las pesadas puertas principales y volviéndose hacia el altar, se detuvo en shock. Había una figura sentada en el banco del frente.

—¿Hola? —llamó Niall, deseando que su voz sonara más firme. Se sacudió. Debió haber encerrado a alguien la noche anterior, eso era todo, una persona sin hogar se había metido en busca de refugio, tal vez. O el sacristán había dejado entrar a alguien.

Niall recordó con alivio que no fuera el único con una llave. Si hubiera entrado por la puerta más pequeña de la sacristía, seguramente la habría descubierto desbloqueada. La figura en la parte delantera de la iglesia estaba orando, eso era todo, y Niall no debía molestarlo.

Caminó hasta la sacristía, diciéndose estas mentiras consoladoras, sabiendo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la manija, que la puerta seguiría firmemente cerrada.

Niall se obligó a caminar de vuelta a través de la iglesia, por la nave hacía la figura silenciosa.

—¿Señor? —lo llamó, vacilante. El hombre no se movió, ni hizo ninguna indicación de que era consciente de la presencia de Niall—. Señor, ¿está bien? —Niall extendió la mano, menos temeroso ahora de que aquél fuera alguien que pudiera herirlo y empezó a preocuparse de que el extraño estuviera enfermo. Agarró el hombro del hombre e inmediatamente retrocedió. El cuerpo debajo de la chaqueta se sentía _mal_ de alguna manera, como si estuviera demacrado hasta el punto de la inanición.

El tacto de Niall, tan breve como había sido, tuvo el efecto de enviar a la figura al suelo, donde permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro finalmente revelado, a un rictus de terror grabado en él.

Niall retrocedió, la mano sobre la boca, demasiado horrorizado incluso para gritar. El hombre estaba muerto, no había duda de eso. Pero no sólo muerto. Su carne estaba marchita, apretada contra el hueso, como si cada gota de sangre hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo.

\--

—¡Mierda!

Harry se deslizó sobre los azulejos húmedos, y se habría caído justo en la oscura corriente de… bien, _mierda,_ que fluía más allá de ellos, si Zayn no hubiera agarrado su brazo.

—Cuidado, cae al suelo y probablemente morirás de tifoidea.

—Todavía no veo por qué no podríamos haber hecho esto en la parte de arriba —se quejó Harry, pateando una rata con la punta de su bota al canal del alcantarillado. Nadó, chillando indignada.

—Porque hay literalmente cientos de kilómetros de estos túneles, y no me da la gana de esperar como un gato en un agujero de ratón para ver por dónde salen a continuación —dijo Zayn—. La acción directa es mucho mejor.

—Ojalá tuviera una pinza para la ropa —gruñó Harry.

—¿Para tu nariz?

—No, para tu bocota. Evitaría que salieran más ideas estúpidas.

Zayn sonrió sin ser visto en la penumbra de la alcantarilla. Ambos tenían poderosas linternas, pero los rayos de luz parecían tragarse más rápidamente aquí abajo que en la superficie. Por otro lado, no era necesariamente una mala cosa no ser capaz de ver lo que estaban pisando.

—Espera —Zayn se detuvo abruptamente y Harry casi se topó con él—. ¿Oíste eso?

Escucharon.

—¿No? —dijo Harry, pero tan pronto como lo había dicho volvió a aparecer, un ruido gorgojeante y succionador por encima de la corriente de la alcantarilla.

Un túnel lateral se unía a la alcantarilla principal justo al frente, y se metieron cautelosamente en él. No había ninguna cornisa aquí, y aunque llevaban botas altas, el arroyo sucio brotaba sobre la parte de arriba de ellas.

—Voy a vomitar —gimió Harry, luego se interrumpió cuando de adelante llegó un gruñido inconfundible—. Carajo.

—Creo que nos escuchó —Zayn desenvainó un cuchillo tan largo que, prácticamente, calificaba como una espada.

—Si es lo que pensamos que es, vamos a usarlo todo —señaló Harry.

—Me hace sentir mejor —Zayn argumentó.

El gruñido volvió a aparecer, la ferocidad animal combinada con un extraño gorgoteo, un eco de succión.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry sacó algunos artículos de su mochila. —¿Listo?

—Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más pronto podremos salir de aquí —asintió Zayn, y avanzaron.

Una curva en el canal más adelante, y de repente pudieron verlo, retorciéndose contra el ladrillo a la luz de las antorchas. Tenía una débil fosforescencia propia, y demasiados ojos para su comodidad.

Cuando llegaron a la vista, rugió, un arrebato de furia estrangulado contra los intrusos y una ola de aire fétido rodó sobre ellos, peor que el hedor de las alcantarilla, dándoles nauseas. 

Una protuberancia se lanzó hacía ellos, más tentáculo que brazo. Zayn blandió su cuchillo y cortó el extremo. Cayó en el agua con un plop desagradable, y él levantó las cejas petulantemente a Harry.

Harry señaló en silencio hacia donde ya estaba creciendo de nuevo.

—Hazlo. 

Harry dio un paso adelante, levantando los objetos que había traído.

La criatura era una cosa de alcantarilla, formada de mierda y vómito, de grasa cocinada congelada y huesos de rata. El mundo estaba lleno de elementales a la deriva, a la deriva y sin forma. A veces sin embargo, como ahora, encontraban una manera de unificarse en una masa e, inevitablemente, causaban problemas.

Los informes que les habían llegado hablaban de una cosa que atacaba a la gente. Aparentemente surgía a través de inodoros y drenajes, estrangulando y envenenando, conducidos por una simple ira irracional.

Harry arrugó la nariz. No podía culparlo por completo, probablemente habría estado bastante enojado al descubrir que había nacido también como un gigantesco cabrón.

Con Zayn cortando sus apéndices para comprarle algún tiempo, Harry apresuradamente roció un círculo de sal alrededor de él, murmurando un enlace. La sal se hundió en la mugre de la alcantarilla, pero el hechizo se afianzó, y la criatura de repente encontró que no podía llegar a ellos.

—No eres tan duro ahora, ¿o sí, apestoso? —Zayn se burló.

Cuando un bajo retumbar resonó en el pasaje, intercambiaron miradas aprehensivas, pero nada pareció salir de él. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Harry notara que el nivel del agua estaba subiendo.

—Er —miró hacia abajo, donde la parte superior de sus botas se inundó repentinamente con una ola de suciedad húmeda. La corriente se hizo abruptamente más fuerte, y ellos tuvieron que agarrarse el uno del otro para mantenerse erguidos.

 _—Apresúrate_ —dijo Zayn, y Harry alzó sus armas: en una mano una botella de agua de plástico que contenía una selección de hierbas para desterrar, cordel anudado y agua bendita; en el otro una botella de limpiador de drenaje con una boquilla de pulverización.

El hechizo en sí era corto y directo, una mezcla de pseudo-latín e inglés. Escogías las herramientas que podías para adaptarte al trabajo, y aunque había quienes insistían en que la fidelidad a una tradición en particular era, en última instancia, más eficaz, Zayn y Harry tendían a adoptar un enfoque canibalista y robar lo que parecía útil en ese momento. Parecía funcionar. Todavía estaban vivos, para empezar.

El monstruo se estaba encogiendo ante sus ojos, impotente y resentido. Finalmente desapareció bajo la superficie con un ruido obsceno y los niveles de agua cayeron con él.

—Bueno —dijo Zayn, cuando estaban seguros de que se había ido para siempre—. Creo que no le gustó.

—Sin duda parecía un poco ruborizado —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Zayn gimió.

Salieron del sistema de alcantarillado, goteando desagradablemente, y terminaron caminando de regreso al apartamento de Zayn, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto ensuciar el auto y no había manera de que los hubieran dejado subir al transporte público.

—¿Lanzamos una moneda para la ducha? —Zayn ofreció, magnánimo, dado que era su ducha.

—¿Por qué no compartimos? —sugirió Harry—. De esa manera ninguno tiene que esperar.

Zayn lo miró sospechosamente y Harry dio un inocente encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué? No es como que fuera a hacer un movimiento contigo oliendo así.

—Muy bien, ¡pero sin tocar! —concedió Zayn, y se despojaron de su ropa sucia y se abalanzaron en la ducha.

Una vez que quitaron la primera peste de encima, Harry no pudo resistirse a dejar que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo tonificado de Zayn. Era definitivamente digno de un vistazo, y la salpicadura de símbolos de protección ocultos en tatuajes ubicados en lugares discretos, hacían que Harry quisiera revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

Habían sido compañeros de caza durante unos dos años. Zayn había dejado claro desde el principio que no le interesaban los hombres, y Harry le había dejado claro que tenía muy pocos límites. No es que él alguna vez empujara el punto, pero no había ningún daño en mirar, ¿verdad?

—Mejor que no me estés mirando el culo —dijo Zayn, sin volverse.

—Nah —mintió Harry—. De todos modos, he visto mejores.

Zayn se volvió entonces y arrugó la nariz. —Apuesto a que no.

Con cierta dificultad, Harry mantuvo los ojos fijos en la cara de Zayn y sonrió. —No muchos —admitió—. ¿Seguro que no te apetece _ramificar_  tus experiencias un poco?

—Tocas mi rama y te podaré —declaró Zayn, secándose el pelo por segunda vez en un intento por deshacerse del olor persistente de las aguas residuales.

Harry exhaló un exagerado suspiro de pesar, y Zayn sonrió. A pesar de todas sus palabras severas, sabía que Harry nunca lo diría seriamente y era lo suficientemente honesto como para saber que le gustaba el hecho de que Harry apreciara su cuerpo.

Una vez que finalmente habían consumido toda el agua caliente, decidieron que lo que más necesitaban en el mundo era una bebida y se dirigieron al bar habitual.

\--

Parecía incorrecto de alguna manera, que el horror de la muerte violenta, especialmente en un lugar tan sagrado como una iglesia, pudiera en cualquier manera llegar a ser aburrido, pero Niall había estado atascado aquí durante horas, pasando por su descubrimiento del cuerpo con un aparentemente interminable corriente de diferentes policías.

Estaba sentado en un banco en la parte de atrás, esperando que le dijeran si finalmente podía irse, ya que el cuerpo había sido retirado algún tiempo antes en una camilla cubierta. Al menos le habían dicho que la muerte real—asesinato, presumiblemente, incluso si la policía seguía siendo demasiado cautelosa para decirlo—no había ocurrido aquí. Niall sintió una especie de alivio culpable por eso, que su iglesia no había sido ensuciada por un acto de profanación.

Niall trató de no pensar en las razones por las que alguien pudo haber dejado un cadáver en su iglesia, pero después de dar su historia por cuarta vez, se dio cuenta tardíamente de que probablemente era un sospechoso.

—¿Señor Horan?

Niall miró a su alrededor mientras otro policía se acercaba a él. Ropa sencilla, presumiblemente algún rango de detective. Abrió la boca para corregir instintivamente al hombre en la forma en que debía dirigirse a un “Padre”, luego captó el leve indicio de desprecio y se sujetó la lengua. Por alguna razón, claramente había sido un insulto calculado, así que Niall simplemente asintió, negándose a seguirle el juego.

El detective pareció irritado por su falta de reacción y arrugó la nariz. —Se puede ir, sabemos dónde encontrarlo si tenemos más preguntas.

Niall se puso de pie con gratitud, de repente se preguntaba adónde podría ir. Allí trabajaba, después de todo. —¿Puedo volver a abrir? —preguntó Niall, y volvió a sentir esa irritación.

—Sí, hemos terminado aquí —el detective empezó a apartarse, pero Niall lo llamó.

—¿Puede... decirme lo que pasó? Quiero decir... no es... lo que parece... ¿verdad? —preguntó Niall con vacilación. Se sentía tonto, pero... tenía que saberlo.

—¿Y a qué se parece señor?

—Bueno, ya sabe —Niall podía sentirse enrojecido y deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Por lo que podemos decir del preliminar, la víctima murió por una pérdida de sangre intencional en vez de accidental, efectuada por una persona o personas desconocidas, en un lugar remoto —insistió, mirando por la nariz—. ¿Es lo que le _parece_ a usted?

—Sí. Gracias —murmuró Niall, deseando que se fuera ahora, pero el hombre se inclinó con una sonrisa desagradable.

—Sé que está cimentando su carrera aquí en cuentos de hadas empapados de sangre, _Padre_ , pero yo habría pensado que creer en vampiros habría sido un paso demasiado lejos, incluso para su clase —con ese disparo de despedida se marchó para unirse al resto de los oficiales que salían, dejando a Niall sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Se sentó de nuevo, sintiéndose ruborizado y estúpido. Poco a poco, sin embargo, el silencio de la iglesia ahora vacía se deslizó sobre él con una sensación de regreso de la amenaza y se estremeció a pesar de su abrigo grueso. Independientemente de lo que la línea oficial dijera, había una cosa que no podía salir de su cabeza, no importaba cuánto lo intentaba. Y ese era el recuerdo de mirar el cuerpo y distinguir, entre las arrugas de la piel drenada en su cuello, las marcas de dos limpias heridas punzantes.

\--

—¿Historia local y folclore? En el sótano, Padre —la recepcionista le sonrió a Niall mientras le entregaba una placa de visitante, y él sonrió de vuelta, notando el discreto crucifijo plateado alrededor de su cuello. Era algo para recordar y estar agradecido, que mientras que y quién representaba provocaba automáticamente hostilidad en personas como ese detective, había otras con las que abrían puertas. Literalmente, en este caso, ella acababa de dejarlo entrar sin una cita.

Niall bajó los escalones de piedra hasta el sótano, sintiendo ecos incómodos de cuando se había acercado a su propia bóveda la noche anterior. La edificación era un inmenso y antiguo edificio victoriano que albergaba a los departamentos menos exigentes de la autoridad educativa local y los servicios de biblioteca.

Empujó la puerta al fondo, una pesada cosa metálica ignífuga que se empujó contra él y luego se cerró con un ruido que le hizo saltar.

Niall miró a su alrededor. La habitación al menos lo hacía sentir acogedor, la iluminación era baja y había un olor avellana tranquilizante de libros antiguos mezclándose con lo que parecía ser café recién hecho. Vio una jarra de filtro entre dos pilas de viejas enciclopedias y sonrió, buscando a su dueño.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Hubo un estornudo en algún lugar detrás de él, y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre emerger de las estanterías llevando una pila de viejos volúmenes, el polvo apretando las mangas de su chaqueta. Se miraron el uno al otro con ligera sorpresa, y Niall se aclaró la garganta.

—Um. Estaba buscando a... —miró la tarjeta que la señora de la mesa le había dado—. ¿Profesor Payne?

—Ese soy yo —él sonrió, dejando que los libros se deslizaran sobre un escritorio y tendiéndole la mano—. Liam, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Oh, claro, hola —Niall le estrechó la mano—. Padre Horan. Niall —corrigió apresuradamente, sintiendo que había sonado demasiado formal—. Lo siento, estaba esperando a alguien… er…

—¿Mayor? —Liam adivinó, y Niall asintió tímidamente.

—Bueno, eres el sacerdote más joven que he visto, así que supongo que eso nos deja en paz —Liam sonrió, levantando otra silla y llamando a Niall.

—Sí. Lo entiendo mucho —admitió Niall, y aceptó una oferta de café con agradecimiento. No había sentido ganas de comer todo el día, y ya era después del anochecer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudar? —Liam se acomodó en una vieja silla de oficina enmarcada en madera frente a él y giró de un lado a otro sin hacer nada.

—Um —Niall respiró hondo—. Vampiros.

Liam levantó las cejas. —¿Ficción o folclore?

—Historia.

—Historia. Uh huh —Liam le dirigió una mirada que decía que se preguntaba si Niall le estaba tomando el pelo—. Estamos hablando de los originales, ¿verdad? ¿Vlad el Empalador, la Condesa de Bathory, ese tipo de cosas?

—No exactamente —Niall suspiró—. Mira, ¿puedo decirte lo que me pasó hoy?

Liam asintió con la cabeza, y Niall repasó los acontecimientos del día, incluyendo cosas que había dejado fuera de sus entrevistas policiales, como su creciente sentimiento de malestar por estar en la iglesia incluso antes de que el cuerpo fuera descubierto y de ver el pinchazo heridas en el cuello de la víctima.

Liam escuchaba sin interrupción, pero cuando Niall terminó hizo una cara de disculpa, como si no supiera qué decir.

—Tú… um… ¿sabes que los vampiros no son reales, ¿verdad? —Liam se aventuró, luego se estremeció al ver la decepción de Niall—. Mira, te has esforzado claramente en creer esto, y eso puede ser una fuerza increíblemente fuerte en sí mismo. Tal vez deberías… ¿volver a consagrar a la iglesia, si es posible? ¿Realizar una ceremonia de bendición o algo? Probablemente te haga sentir mejor.

—Piensas que estoy loco —dijo Niall con calma.

—Creo que has sufrido una conmoción —Liam le palmeó el brazo con tranquilidad—. Creo que lo describiste hubiera perturbado a cualquiera, ¿quieres otro café?

Niall se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza. —No, gracias, te estoy robando el tiempo, lo siento.

—Lo siento, eh, no poder ser de más ayuda —Liam lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo vio salir por las escaleras—. Espero que te sientas mejor acerca de todo esto pronto, y descubran quién mató a ese tipo.

\--

Mientras el Padre Horan volvía a subir, Liam cerró la puerta firmemente y se quedó allí, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento o dos.

Luego se dirigió hacia un teléfono que estaba medio enterrado bajo un montón de periódicos y marcó un número. Después de tres tonos le contestaron, aunque sólo había silencio en la línea.

Liam suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—El sacerdote lo sabe —dijo.

\--

En la recepción, Niall devolvía la insignia de visitante laminada a la mesa y le daba la espalda a la puerta, así que se perdió a los dos hombres que llegaban desde la calle oscura. Caminaron a través del vestíbulo como si fueran dueños del lugar, uno blanco, otro negro, ambos guapos de una manera inexplicablemente perturbadora. Cuando Niall se giró, se fueron por la puerta interior y bajaron las escaleras hasta el sótano. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Niall estaba de pie ante el altar, con las manos dobladas, tratando de orar. Había tardado mucho tiempo en volver, caminando bajo la lluvia de la tarde, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que todo estaba en su cabeza, que estaba imaginando cosas. Una cuidadosa investigación en la parroquia había sugerido que el profesor Payne era una autoridad sobre todas las cosas místicas y Niall esperaba que lo pudiera ayudar, pero la experiencia del hombre había sido obviamente académica y no sabía si tenía que estar tranquilo o decepcionado.

Suspiró y se adelantó para apagar las velas antes de detenerse, cuando un destello de luz que no debería estar allí atrapó su ojo.

Con una sensación de presentimiento, miró hacia abajo. El cáliz de oro utilizado para la misa estaba lleno de un líquido rojo oscuro que reflejaba la luz de las velas. Niall frunció el ceño. No había hecho misa aquí hoy, y en cualquier caso nunca se habría ido si estaba lleno de vino.

Sumergió el dedo en el líquido, medio esperando que no fuera real, pero formó un revestimiento en su piel, más grueso de lo que el vino debería ser, pegajoso y cálido.

—¿Qué mierda? —Niall se tambaleó hacia atrás, secándose el dedo convulsivamente sobre su ropa.

No era sangre. No podía ser sangre. Eso no era... mierda. _Vampiros_ , dijo su cerebro. _Los vampiros son reales. Y si son reales, ¿quién sabe qué más es?_ _Zombies, fantasmas y hombres lobo, y—_ Niall se congeló. Era como si algo se le hubiera clavado en el cerebro, una conexión que siempre había estado allí, que nunca había podido ver. Y de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Haciendo una pausa para cerrar la puerta de la iglesia, Niall huyó a la noche. No podía hacer esto. No por su cuenta. Pero finalmente supo dónde podría encontrar ayuda.

\--

Cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba entrando en el mismo bar que había visitado el día anterior, con lluvia en el cabello y un nervioso revoloteo en el estómago. Niall miró alrededor, notando ahora las miradas sospechosas que él atraía de la clientela mientras caminaba dentro el bar.

Los dos motociclistas estaban de pie en el extremo opuesto, observándolo silenciosamente. Los miró fijamente y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. _Hombres lobo_ , dijo su cerebro. _Corre_ , dijeron sus pies.

—¿De nuevo aquí? —dijo una voz al oído, y saltó. Era uno de los muchachos que lo habían ayudado ayer, y Niall suspiró aliviado. Había estado esperando que uno de ellos estuviera aquí, y rechazó una indigna decepción de que no fuera el otro.

—Sí. Uh, esperaba… —Niall se interrumpió y olisqueó con cautela—. Um, ¿hueles algo?

Harry sonrió con disculpa. —Probablemente somos nosotros.

—No preguntes —dijo Zayn, apareciendo detrás del hombro de Harry. Niall sonrió instintivamente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Hola, yo… los estaba buscando, esperaba que me pudieran ayudar.

Zayn frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Hay… algo mal con mi iglesia —confesó Niall.

—¿Has considerado un exorcista? —Zayn se inclinó y colocó su vaso vacío en la barra con un clic.

—No creo que eso ayude.

—¿Qué crees que somos, Cazafantasmas? —preguntó Zayn con rudeza. Harry le dio a Niall una sonrisa de disculpa, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Puedo pagar? —preguntó Niall.

—Tampoco trabajamos en Rentokil[1]. Vamos Harry, tenemos lugares en que estar —Zayn jaló la manga de Harry y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—¡Creo que son vampiros! —Niall gritó después de ellos en desesperación por alguien, cualquiera, que lo escuchara.

Harry se congeló, luego se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión apretada. —Dilo otra vez.

—¿Vampiros? —Niall se las arregló, sonando menos confiado—. Quiero decir… la gente sigue diciéndome que no son reales, pero…

Harry estaba de pie delante de él ahora, su anterior alegría sonriente había desaparecido. Por primera vez, Niall consiguió vislumbrar un vacío de acero en su interior, y empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho que los hombres lobos huyeran el día anterior.

—Son reales —la confirmación silenciosa vino de Zayn, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Harry en un gesto de comodidad o moderación, Niall no estaba seguro de cuál.

Harry asintió, lentamente.

—¿Dónde?

\--

No tardaron mucho en regresar a la iglesia, y Niall abrió la puerta con dedos temblorosos.

Niall los condujo hasta el altar, luego se detuvo en consternación. El cáliz todavía estaba donde lo había dejado, pero ahora estaba inconfundiblemente vacío, sin signo visible de que hubiera tenido nunca otra cosa que vino sacramental.

—Yo… estaba lleno… de sangre. ¡No lo imaginé! —los miró fijamente, temeroso de que se marcharan de nuevo con disgusto. Harry meneó la cabeza.

—Está bien, te creemos.

—¿Lo hacemos? —Zayn lo miró de reojo, luego miró a Niall y se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer, lo hacemos.

—¿No pueden sentirlo? —Harry miraba a las profundidades sombrías de la iglesia como si algo pudiera saltar hacia ellos—. Hay _algo_ aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que no todas se sienten tan espeluznantes? —Zayn preguntó, luego levantó una mano en disculpa a Niall—. Lo siento, eso fue inapropiado.

—Pero ¿pueden ayudarme? -preguntó Niall.

—Tendrás que darnos un poco más para seguir adelante que sangre que desaparece —dijo Zayn—. ¿Hay algo más que te haya parecido extraño últimamente, aparte del cadáver ocasional?

Harry palmeó el hombro de Niall. —Confía en tus instintos, piensa que estás viendo más de lo que te das cuenta.

—Había… una cosa —recordó Niall—. Encontré unos aparatos[2] atascados debajo de la puerta allá la otra noche.

—¿Qué, como frenillos? —preguntó Zayn, con una expresión revuelta. Niall soltó una carcajada y luego se tapó la boca, horrorizado.

—No, eran tirantes de pantalón —explicó—. Parecía que habían sido arrancados, todos los cierres estaban doblados.

—¿A dónde lleva esto? —preguntó Harry, parecía interesado.

—La cripta.

—Por supuesto que sí —Harry y Zayn intercambiaron miradas, y Zayn sonrió.

—Me encanta una buena cripta.

—Es tu personalidad críptica —le dijo Harry, y él resopló. Niall miró de uno a otro, medio sonriente. A pesar de apenas conocerlos, se sentía extrañamente tranquilizado por su presencia y por la forma en que trataban esto con tanta naturalidad. Era bueno saber que no estaba enloqueciendo.

O al menos, si lo estaba, tenía compañía.

Se acercaron a la puerta, y Niall la abrió. Era de madera robusta con bandas de metal a través de la superficie, y retrocedió lentamente, pesada sobre sus bisagras de hierro. Los tres miraron dudosamente por los escalones.

—Bueno, aquí no hay nada —Zayn marchó adelante, y Harry indicó que Niall debería ir en el medio. Se sintió culpablemente agradecido de que no lo fueran a hacer ir primero, culpable porque era su iglesia, su vocación, y seguramente no debería tener miedo.

Un minuto después estaban de pie en la cripta de piedra fría bajo la luz de la única bombilla. Para el alivio de Niall, los ataúdes aún estaban vacíos, pero se preguntó si habría llevado a todo el mundo a una búsqueda inútil. Se estremeció, frotándose los brazos a pesar de su abrigo, y Harry lo miró con brusquedad.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —Niall se sonrojó, tartamudeando una respuesta, y Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No, no me estoy burlando, quiero decir que estás sintiendo algo, algo que nosotros no —miró a su alrededor, pensativo—. ¿Sabes que encontraste el bar, a pesar de que tenía un glamour, así que no deberías haber sido capaz? —Niall asintió, y Harry continuó, calentando su tema—. Creo que algo quiere que te quedes fuera de aquí en caso de que te fijes en algo más. Echa un buen vistazo, dinos si algo parece… fuera de lo común.

Niall miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que vio eran las banderas de piedra desnudas y la telaraña ocasional. Se encogió de hombros torpemente, sintiendo que los estaba defraudando, pero Harry tuvo otra idea.

—Mira… y tendrás que confiar en mí un segundo… cierra los ojos. Zayn, coge su mano y llévalo por el lugar.

Niall frunció el ceño dudoso, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Zayn le dirigió a Harry una mirada divertida, pero tomó la mano y el codo de Niall y lo guio hacia la pared más cercana.

—Dime cuando te sientas peor —dijo Harry—. Como… intranquilo, o frío, o lo que sea —los observó de cerca mientras Zayn y Niall se arremolinaban alrededor del perímetro. Alrededor de dos tercios del camino, Niall dio un escalofrío convulsivo y retrocedió un paso. Abrió los ojos y todos miraron fijamente la parte en blanco de la pared ante la que se habían detenido.

—¿Aquí? —Zayn movió la mano sobre la pared especulativamente.

—Es como... si no quisiera que la mirara —Niall frunció el ceño, un dolor de cabeza detrás de sus ojos. Se concentró, deslumbrante, la ira de sentirse así en este edificio hasta que abruptamente la tensión se rompió y entre un parpadeo y otro había una puerta donde no estaba antes—. Es una puerta —dijo Niall, mirando fijamente. Y con eso los fragmentos del glamour se rompieron y Harry y Zayn pudieron verla también.

—¡Tú, bonita! —gritó Zayn, sacudiendo triunfalmente la manija.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Niall—. ¿De dónde salió?

—Siempre estuvo ahí —dijo Harry—. Sólo no la habías visto antes, alguien no quería que lo hiciéramos.

—Pero… —Niall pensó en todas las veces que había estado aquí abajo, y se preguntó enfermizo quién—o qué—había estado detrás de esa puerta todo el tiempo. O lo que los esperaba ahora.

Zayn había sacado un cuchillo grande de una vaina en su espalda, y Niall se dio cuenta con una conmoción que Harry sostenía una pistola. Ellos tomaron posiciones delante de él, y Zayn extendió la mano hacia la manija. —¿Listos?

Abrió la pesada puerta, y todos se prepararon para lo que pudiera salir corriendo hacia ellos. Por un segundo no pasó nada, hubo silencio, una luz roja y apagada que brillaba desde algún lugar dentro. Y entonces el olor los golpeó. Un estómago revolviéndose, un olor a mortecina, carne y mierda y decadencia, mil veces peor que cualquier cosa que Harry y Zayn habían olido en los desagües esa mañana.

Se tambalearon hacia atrás, ahogándose, manos posándose en la boca y la nariz.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Niall tosió, con los ojos llenos de agua.

—Nido de vampiros —dijo Zayn sombríamente—. No hay duda.

—Yo… no sé si puedo… —dijo Niall débilmente, mirando hacia el terror desconocido. Se sintió culpable, sabiendo que podía haber gente allí necesitando ayuda, pero todo era tan nuevo y terriblemente abrumador.

Harry se compadeció de él. —No tienes que venir, nos has enseñado el camino, habríamos tardado horas en encontrarlo sin tu Vista.

—Sin embargo, creo que debo hacer algo —protestó Niall.

Zayn asintió con la cabeza. —Vuelve arriba y encuentra la cruz más grande, la más pesada o el candelabro que puedas encontrar.

—¿Quieres que rece?

—No, si algo pasa sobre nosotros y hacia las escaleras, quiero que le pegues en la cara.

Niall enderezó los hombros, sintiéndose oscuramente más positivo al saber que una acción física directa podría ser tomada contra una amenaza que hasta ahora había sido inquietantemente nebulosa. —Puedo hacer eso.

—Buen chico.

\--

Cuando Niall se había ido, Zayn miró a Harry. —¿Por qué querías que yo fuera el que lo guiara?

Harry sonrió. —Creo que él estaría un poco más dispuesto a seguir adelante a pesar de los nervios si tuviera que agarrarte la mano.

—Oh, jódete.

Harry sonrió. —¿Listo?

—Vamos a hacerlo.

De hombro a hombro se trasladaron más allá de la cámara, los ojos en todas partes, alertas ante el peligro. El hedor era más fuerte aquí, repugnante, pero lo ignoraron.

Montones de ropa desgarbada, esparcidas por el suelo, contenían los huesos y las pieles marchitas de las víctimas, y se miraron, disgustados.

—Es demasiado tarde —Zayn estaba a punto de volver a cubrir su cuchillo cuando el ataque ocurrió. Una media cosa que gritaba y arañaba, no completamente vampírica, sino más allá de lo humano, con trapos revoloteando y los dientes chasqueando de ira se lanzó de las sombras hacia él y casi cayó. Levantó el brazo para proteger su cara, y los colmillos rozaron contra su protector de muñeca de cuero. Su cuchillo chocó contra la piedra y él se tambaleó bajo el peso de eso, tanteando su segundo cuchillo.

La bota de Harry se unió a su costado con un ruido sordo y repugnante de hueso, y se deslizó al suelo, ya preparándose para resurgir de nuevo. Harry le disparó, en la cabeza, la garganta, el pecho.

Sacó una estaca de su cinturón, pero Zayn sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mío.

Harry se encogió de hombros, le tiró la estaca y Zayn la sumergió en el pecho de la cosa. Aulló y se retorció por un segundo, luego se quedó flojo.

—Ugh —Zayn se enderezó, limpiándose las manos—. Odio a los híbridos.

—¿Era uno? —preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Eso fue todo lo que dejaron para proteger el lugar?

En ese momento una mano salió de la pila de harapos y se cerró alrededor de su tobillo. Harry gritó alarmadamente, y se deslizó de lado, trayendo su arma para apuntar a la pila.

Una cara delgada y dolorida lo miró fijamente, esforzándose por formar palabras.

—Ayúdame.

Harry se puso blanco de sorpresa, ignorando la burla de Zayn por la forma en que había gritado. Metió la pistola en la parte posterior de su cinturón y se agachó, extendiendo la mano para tomar las manos extendiéndose hacia él suplicantemente.

—¡Este todavía está vivo!

Zayn hizo una mueca. —No. Harry, deja esa cosa.

—No es una cosa, es un hombre. ¡Todavía podemos salvarlo!

—Es demasiado tarde, Haz. Míralo, está demasiado lejos. Lo más amable que puedes hacer sería acabar con él.

—No —Harry miró al joven arrugado en el suelo. Estaba desnudo, sucio y pálido, pero todavía había humanidad en los ojos que lo miraban—. No lo dejaré atrás.

—Se va a convertir, Harry —dijo Zayn cansadamente—. Ya lo sabes, tal vez ya empezó, ya ni siquiera sabe quién es.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Harry lo persuadió, aun sosteniendo las manos que estaban demasiado frías, demasiado delgadas—. Sólo dime tu nombre, puedes recordarlo, tienes que hacerlo.

Los ojos se arrugaron con la tensión de la concentración, mientras Harry le infundía voluntad. Finalmente, los labios resecos se movieron, un aliento de nombre tan fuerte como para que los dos se dieran cuenta.

—Louis.

Harry se volvió triunfante para mirar a Zayn y suspiró. —Bueno, pero es tu responsabilidad, si se convierte, tú lo apuñalas.

—Bien, lo que sea, ¡ayúdame! —lo incitó Harry, y Zayn finalmente se unió a él, sacando el cuerpo consumido de la pila de decadencia. Tomaron un brazo sobre cada uno de sus hombros y se tambalearon hacia la puerta.

Zayn se detuvo en la puerta, sacando un objeto de su cinturón y jugueteando con él durante un segundo. Lo arrojó a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos, subiendo rápidamente los escalones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le diste? —Harry jadeó, mientras sorteaban los empinados escalones mientras trataba de no golpear al casi inconsciente Louis contra las paredes.

—Sesenta segundos.

—¡¿Sesenta?!

—Olvidé cuantos pasos de mierda había —admitió Zayn. Aceleraron, desplomándose a través de la puerta de arriba con un chillido alarmado de Niall, quien tenía un candelabro levantado sobre su cabeza.

—¡Somos nosotros! —chilló Harry.

—¡Cierra la maldita puerta! —gritó Zayn.

Harry le dio una patada con el pie, y se estrelló en su lugar. Niall dejó caer el pestillo, y luego un segundo más tarde todo el lugar se sacudió con un estallido amortiguado y el polvo se extendió desde la piedra, haciéndoles toser.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Niall.

—Granada de fósforo —Zayn sonrió, poniéndose de pie—. Dile adiós a tu plaga, aunque tal vez no deberías bajar allí por unos pocos meses.

—¿Los han matado? —Niall tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en algún lugar entre el horror y la admiración, y Zayn tuvo que encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, no, se habían ido. Sólo nos dejaron una pequeña sorpresa, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar.

Niall miró a Harry, que había cubierto con su chaqueta los hombros desnudos de Louis y trataba de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

—¿Quién es éste?

—Víctima de vampiro —Zayn olisqueó—. Probablemente no lo logre.

—Su nombre es Louis, y él va a estar bien —lo contradijo Harry enérgicamente.

—Mejor lo llevan a mi piso —dijo Niall, aliviado de que, al fin, hubiera algo en que pudiera ayudar.

\--

Una hora más tarde, Louis estaba bañado y acurrucado en el sofá de Niall mientras Harry le daba sopa con una cuchara pacientemente.

Zayn estaba tumbado en una silla opuesta, una pierna arrojada sobre el brazo, observándolos con una expresión dura.

—Lo que me enoja —dijo a la habitación en general—, es que nos perdimos los verdaderos vampiros, esos bastardos anidan en grupos, deberían haber habido unos cuantos allí, aunque algunos se hayan alimentado. Pero estaba vacío, salvo la basura.

Louis se estremeció, y Harry puso una mano en su brazo. —Se refiere al híbrido —dijo en voz baja. Zayn resopló, pero no lo contradijo.

—¿Qué es un híbrido? —Niall se esforzaba por captar toda esta nueva información, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una horrible fascinación.

—Alguien que no es un vampiro, pero más que un ser humano, alguien a quien se ha empezado a convertir, pero no se molestaron en terminarlo, puede ser accidental, pero se sabe que los hacen a propósito. Buenos perros de guardia —Zayn no había quitado los ojos de Louis todo el tiempo que hablaba, y ahora Harry lo miró fijamente hasta que apartó la mirada.

—Les advirtieron.

La declaración silenciosa vino de una fuente inesperada, y todos miraron a Louis con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry colocó el cuenco cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de café y lo miró de manera alentadora.

—Antes de que ustedes llegaran. Los dos... líderes, supongo, entraron y de repente todo el mundo se fue.

—¿Y te dejaron vivo? —Zayn sonó escéptico, pero Louis sostuvo su mirada.

—Estaba inconsciente la mitad del tiempo, incluso pudieron haber pensado que estaba muerto, como el resto —su voz tembló un poco, y Harry lo ayudó a sorber un poco de agua.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Harry suavemente—. ¿Puedes decirnos?

Louis se estremeció. —Ellos... me sacaron de un club, supongo que hace unos días, he perdido la pista. Me hicieron cosas, cosas malas que a veces me parecieron increíbles, y luego se ponían tan malas que deseaba morir. Creo que empecé a creer que ya lo había hecho —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apenas capaz de procesar el hecho de que todavía estaba vivo, que podría haber terminado.

—Deberíamos llevarte a casa —dijo Harry, acariciándole suavemente, como si Louis fuera una salvaje criatura salvaje.

Louis alzó la vista de nuevo. —No tengo mis llaves —dijo, riéndose a medias de un problema tan mundano.

Harry sonrió. —No es un problema —se puso de pie, y Zayn también, antes de poner una mano en su brazo.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo en voz baja—. Si quieres.

Harry lo miró con sospecha que se suavizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Zayn se estaba ofreciendo genuinamente para salvar su posible rompimiento de corazón. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Haré lo que sea que deba hacer —le prometió en voz baja—. Sabes que lo haré.

—Sé que lo _harás_. Me refiero a que no tienes porqué.

—No —Harry le sonrió, un poco sombrío—. Fue mi decisión traerlo, es mi responsabilidad. Todo estará bien.

Niall estaba ayudando a Louis a ponerse de pie, y miraba con curiosidad la conversación susurrada. Harry lo atrapó mirando y se apresuró con una sonrisa confiada rápidamente enmascarando su anterior expresión.

—Entonces, vamos a llevarte —apoyando a Louis con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Harry lo ayudó a salir al auto.

Mientras éste se alejaba, Zayn miró hacia arriba y abajo del camino y llegó a una realización incómoda. —Demonios, vinimos en el mismo auto —se echó a reír y, a su lado, Niall se relajó un poco.

Había estado un poco asombrado de Zayn hasta ahora, tanto porque lo encontraba devastadoramente atractivo, como porque Zayn había sido un poco distante y serio. Pero cuando se reía, su rostro se suavizaba en unas arrugas que lo hacían más atractivo que nunca, y también más accesible. Niall le sonrió, y arruinó su coraje.

—Supongo que no… ¿quieres tomar una copa?

Zayn se quedó callado por un momento, observándolo atentamente. —¿Sabes que soy… hetero? —preguntó con cautela.

Niall se ruborizó y lo miró furioso. —Bueno, soy un jodido sacerdote, te prometo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —espetó, sabiendo que sonaba a la defensiva—. Sólo te pregunté si querías una copa. Dios sabe que después de hoy podría necesitar una.

Zayn resopló en la diversión. —No se supone que digas cosas así, ¿verdad? ¿Jurar en vano el nombre del Señor y eso?

—Acabo de desalojar un nido de vampiros de Su iglesia. Creo que podría concederme una.

Zayn se rio de eso, y Niall se relajó de nuevo, sonriendo de alivio. —En serio, me haría bien un poco de compañía —admitió Niall—. ¿A menos que no puedas soportar verme?

—Ah, creo que puedo —concedió Zayn con una sonrisa—. Aunque tú pagas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Caminaron cómodamente juntos, en una oscuridad que ya no se sentía tan amenazadora. 

_____________________

[1] **Rentokil** : Es una empresa británica que se encarga de exterminar insectos, ratas y cualquier plaga que pueda dañar edificios.

[2]En inglés, la palabra “ _braces_ ” se puede usar para definir los frenillos o aparatos dentales y como tirantes de pantalón, por eso la confusión de Zayn.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry ayudó a Louis a entrar en su apartamento, abriendo la cerradura de la puerta con una facilidad profesional y sermoneando a Louis para que obtuviera una mejor. Colocó a Louis en el sofá y corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco para disipar el olor a humedad.

—¿Quieres que haga té? —preguntó Harry, consciente de que Louis estaba demasiado callado y probablemente en peligro de entrar en shock.

Se paseó por la pequeña cocina de Louis hasta que encontró las bolsitas de té y las tazas, y echó agua fresca en el hervidor y lo puso a hervir. Abrió la nevera y retrocedió ante el olor a moho. Cautelosamente, sacó la leche y desenroscó la tapa de plástico. Era casi sólida, un olor amargo que le hacía querer vomitar.

Harry la tiró en la papelera, abriendo también la ventana. Louis había pensado que se había ido sólo un par de días, pero el estado de su refrigerador sugería que había sido mucho más tiempo. Harry se preguntó si debía decírselo o no. Mejor no, decidió. Cuanto menos se acordara de su calvario, mejor.

Pero había otra cosa de qué preocuparse. Cuanto más tiempo había estado Louis con ellos, más cosas le habían hecho—y mayor era la probabilidad de que Zayn tuviera razón.

El hervidor se apagó y él apartó los pensamientos de su mente, haciendo dos tazas de té y llevándolas hasta Louis.

—La leche no sirve, tiene que ser negro —dijo, acomodándose junto a Louis.

—Gracias —Louis aceptó la taza con manos que todavía temblaban, y la pegó contra su pecho, contento por el calor. Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho rizado sentado a sus pies, y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona—. Y gracias por salvarme la vida. Supongo que aún no lo había dicho.

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa que por un segundo iluminó su rostro lo suficiente para dejar a Louis sintiéndose un poco sin aliento. Pero se fue con la misma rapidez, para ser reemplazada por la expresión pensativa que había estado usando antes, y Louis se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba atormentando.

—¿Haces... mucho esto? —preguntó Louis, deseando súbitamente llenar el silencio que se había extendido entre ellos, para cubrir el espacio que se sentía lleno de algo que Harry no estaba diciendo—. ¿Rescatar damiselas en apuros, quiero decir?

Harry sonrió otra vez, y Louis se sintió brevemente más caliente.

—Sí, supongo —Harry miró hacia otro lado, hacia abajo, a su taza—. Yo... perdí a alguien, una vez —añadió en voz baja—. Juré que nunca perdería a nadie más, no si pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Un amante? —Louis no quiso picar, odió la mirada de dolor que había pasado a través de la cara de Harry, pero también era curioso, acerca de este nuevo mundo en el que parecía haber caído. Y, si era honesto, más que un poco curioso acerca de su salvador.

Harry se tomó un tiempo para responder. —Mi hermana.

—Oh —Louis se sintió brevemente aliviado, que no había sombra de un amor trágicamente perdido con el que competir, y luego inmediatamente se sintió culpable. No era como si él estuviera en cualquier condición que Harry encontrara remotamente atractiva, estaba magullado, hambriento y enfermo. En realidad, no quería ir allí. Después de algunas de las cosas que le habían hecho—la mente de Louis se deslizó alrededor de los bordes de la memoria, y sus nudillos se blanquearon alrededor de la taza.

Harry lo notó, y tal vez para distraerlo, siguió hablando.

—Tenía dieciséis años cuando desapareció. Era mi hermana mayor, y la quería mucho. Todos la queríamos —bebió el té refrescante, reuniendo recuerdos largamente suprimidos—. Con esa edad, cuando no hay evidencia de algo más, dijeron que ella debió huir, que técnicamente era una adulta, que cientos desaparecían todos los años, que probablemente regresaría.

»Sabíamos que no había huido, quiero decir—ella no era así, ¿sabes? No del tipo del que se iría sin decir una sola palabra. Y empiezas a pensar en… bueno, cosas horribles. De todos modos, empecé a buscarla yo mismo, cuando la policía se dio por vencida, saliendo a los mismos lugares, yendo a los mismos bares, haciendo preguntas, buscando a quienquiera que se la hubiese llevado.

—¿Los encontraste? —preguntó Louis en voz baja, cuando la pausa de Harry se alargó demasiado.

—La encontré a _ella_ —Harry alzó la vista, y Louis se estremeció por el peso del dolor en sus ojos, demasiado para que alguien tan joven como él lo llevara—. La habían convertido. No era… ella. No era humana.

Louis tragó saliva, ya capaz de decir que no había tenido un final feliz. —¿Qué le pasó?

—Yo —Harry dejó caer la taza con un gesto lento y deliberado, como si se concentrara en forzar sus manos a no temblar, o tal vez a no arrojarla a través de la habitación—. Ella habría empezado a matar. Gente inocente. Mis padres, tal vez. Ellos la hubieran dejado entrar, si la hubiera llevado a casa pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Así que… hice lo necesario. Lo que necesitaba hacerse.

»Me fui de casa después de eso, ¿cómo podía quedarme allí, sabiendo lo que había hecho? No podía seguir dejando que mi madre me mirara todos los días, sin saber que había matado a mi hermana.

—No lo hiciste —Louis alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de Harry—. Mataste la cosa en que se convirtió. Ella ya estaba muerta.

Harry asintió, le dirigió una sonrisa triste. —Eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo.

Louis se preguntó cómo los padres de Harry habían lidiado con eso, perdiendo a ambos niños en tan rápida sucesión, pero contuvo su lengua.

—Decidí que sólo me quedaba la venganza —continuó Harry—. El nido se había movido, pensé que los cazaría. Matarlos por matarla —él suspiró—. Sabía que en realidad, probablemente me matarían primero. Creo que en ese momento ya no me importaba.

—¿Los encontraste? —Louis estaba fascinado para ese momento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Los rastree hasta Londres, y pude haber tenido un final desastroso pero alguien más los encontró al mismo tiempo —su sonrisa se hizo un poco más afable—. Él es la razón por la que todavía estoy vivo.

—¿Zayn? —preguntó Louis.

—Sí, hemos sido compañeros desde entonces.

—Oh, bueno, ustedes son… —Louis sintió una punzada de decepción, pero Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no así, somos compañeros de caza... No, Zayn es hetero. Aunque es algo que muchas personas parecen asumir, y es algo cómico —Harry rio, y Louis estaba contento de que se hubiera alegrado un poco.

—¿Y tú? —se aventuró, sabiendo que estaba siendo entrometido pero sintiéndose valiente.

—¿Yo? No lo soy, no —Harry le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Bien —dijo Louis antes de que pudiera detenerse, y Harry se puso rosa. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un segundo, luego se rieron, suaves y conspiratorios.

—Dios mío, escúchame balbuceando —dijo Harry, sentándose con un suspiro—. ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?

—¿Tal vez porque tenías que decírselo a _alguien_? —sugirió Louis.

—Tal vez —Harry se pasó las manos por la cara y por el pelo—. Escucha, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Debes de estar agotado, es lo mejor para ti, estaré aquí si necesitas algo.

Louis se fue a la cama, moviéndose lentamente mientras cada pulgada de su cuerpo protestaba. Se acostó agradecido, muy agradecido de que Harry se hubiera ofrecido a quedarse, para preguntar por qué.

El sueño llegó rápidamente, y con él las pesadillas. Los rostros de sus torturadores, el conocimiento de que iba a morir inminentemente que había sido suyo durante tanto tiempo. El dolor y la promesa del dolor. Observando a aquellos con los que había sido encarcelado morir primero, viendo a uno de ellos convertirse en la cosa que había atacado a Harry y Zayn. Y luego Zayn, asomándose sobre él con un largo cuchillo, esperando que se convirtiera. Convertirse en uno de ellos.

Louis se sentó derecho, cubierto de sudor, con el corazón acelerado. Se deslizó inestablemente fuera de la cama y entró en el salón.

Harry estaba todavía allí, en el sofá, despierto. Mirando hacia el espacio, hasta que Louis llamó su atención, y sonrió.

Louis se sintió traicionado por esa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —demandó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Soy el que te salvó la vida, ¿recuerdas?

—No. Quiero decir, ¿por qué _sigues_ aquí?

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —dijo Harry. Sonaba herido, pero había una sombra de algo en su rostro, y ya no podía encontrar los ojos de Louis. Louis se sentó a su lado, esperando a que Harry finalmente tuviera que mirar hacia arriba.

—Crees que voy a convertirme en una de esas cosas, ¿no? —dijo Louis en tono llano.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, casi de alivio.

—Hay una posibilidad —admitió—. Has estado con ellos mucho tiempo, hay una alta probabilidad de que hayas ingerido al menos parte de su sangre durante ese tiempo, o habrías muerto de hambre a estas alturas.

—Fue solo un par de días —protestó Louis, vacilante mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza.

—El estado de tu refrigerador dice más como un par de semanas.

Louis se puso pálido, y Harry alargó la mano para tomar la suya. —Pueden mantenerte vivo durante meses, si quieren, sólo alimentándose, jugando, como los gatos con un pájaro herido. No significa que te convertirás automáticamente. Depende de todo tipo de cosas.

—Pero crees que lo haré.

—¡No! —Harry se puso repentinamente furioso—. ¿Crees que me habría molestado en hacer todo esto, si lo creyera? Creo que estás bien, creo que llegamos a tiempo.

—Pero hay una posibilidad.

—... sí.

—¿Estás aquí para matarme? —Louis se apartó de él, retirando la mano como si Harry se hubiera convertido en el monstruo.

—Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no mueran más inocentes —dijo Harry—. Y haré lo que sea necesario.

La ira de Louis, el miedo, se había ido tan rápido como llegó. Sabía que si llegaba a eso, prefería cualquier cosa que convertirse en uno de ellos.

—¿Dolerá? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Cuando te conviertas?

—Cuando me mates.

Harry parpadeó para recuperar las lágrimas inesperadas. —No —mintió—. Soy bueno, no sentirás nada, lo prometo.

Louis respiró hondo. —Pero no quiero morir —susurró. El control de Harry se agrietó, y él puso a Louis en sus brazos, sabiendo que era peligroso, estúpido, y sin importarle. Louis se aferró a él, asustado y miserable, y Harry lo mantuvo cerca, meciéndolo durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Louis al final, cuando se desplomaron en un abrazo más suelto, emocional y físicamente agotado—. Antes de que sepamos de cualquier manera.

Harry miró el reloj. Tres de la mañana.

—Si resistes la noche entera, deberías estar bien. Al amanecer. Sería… casi que a las siete y treinta.

Louis asintió contra su pecho, y Harry le besó el pelo, un gesto instintivo del cual inmediatamente se avergonzó, pero Louis lo miró y le sonrió.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Harry dio una risa incómoda. —¿Por ofrecerme a matarte?

—Por preocuparte.

\--

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, jadeando un suspiro de culpable alarma por haberse dormido de guardia. Louis aún dormía en sus brazos, y la respiración de Harry se desaceleró de nuevo cuando lo miró. Todavía estaban en el sofá y la luz del sol de la mañana caía sobre el rostro de Louis.

Dormido, la tensión y el dolor habían sido suavizados de sus rasgos, y Harry pasó unos momentos indulgentes justo observándolo respirar. A pesar de los moretones y la mirada hundida y hambrienta, él todavía creía que Louis era posiblemente una de las personas más atractivas que había visto. Harry tenía un deseo repentino de besarlo hasta despertarlo, como un príncipe en un cuento de hadas.

Se acomodó para acariciar su mejilla, como una polilla a una llama, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron. Para alivio de Harry, estaban claros y brillantes, y rápidamente se centraron en Harry en una comprensión de la verdad.

Louis se sentó, buscando en la cara de Harry la respuesta. —Estoy bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Harry, riéndose con asombro. Se abrazaron fuertemente en júbilo, ambos riendo ahora, con alivio y triunfo.

Mientras Harry llenaba la nevera con alimentos frescos, Louis se duchó y se miró por primera vez en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Era típico, pensó, que encontrara a alguien como Harry cuando lucía así. No es que estuviera exactamente dispuesto a pensar en citas ahora mismo, pero... sí. Harry sólo iba a pensar en él como una víctima, pensó Louis con tristeza. Alguien a quien había rescatado. No era exactamente sexy.

Harry regresó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Harry lo saludó con una sonrisa y sándwiches frescos de la tienda de abajo, y Louis deseaba poder levantarse todas las mañanas para encontrar a Harry en su cocina así.

Comieron en su mayor parte en silencio, pero era un silencio fácil y lleno de sonrisas compartidas.

Cuando Harry finalmente se dispuso a irse, dudó, luego escribió su número en un trozo de papel.

—Mira, dado lo que pasaste, lo más probable es que quieras hablar de ello con alguien y… bueno, no hay muchos que vayan a entender… Así que… supongo, sólo digo… si me necesitas Yo, er —puso el número en la mano de Louis—. Llámame, si quieres. Si necesitas a alguien.

Louis suspiró. _Víctima_ , dijo su cerebro. _Así es como te ve_. Pero Harry seguía sonriéndole, una mirada incómoda, casi tímida a kilómetros de distancia de su sonrisa normal llena de confianza. Y el corazón de Louis, o tal vez en algún lugar un poco más bajo, murmuró por otro lado, _el hombre más guapo que has conocido acaba de encontrar una excusa para darte su número de teléfono._ _Idiota._

Así que sonrió, y asintió. —Harry, mira, después de lo que he pasado, realmente no soy capaz de pensar siquiera en salir —Harry quiso interrumpir, pero Louis levantó una mano—. Pero... un día lo estaré... esperemos que no sea muy tarde... ¿Estaría bien, si te llamara también?

El gesto de Harry se dividió en una sonrisa que parecía estar hecha de sol matutino, y él asintió.

Louis asintió con la cabeza y se rieron. Harry lo abrazó y, por un momento, se besaron ligeramente en los labios, menos un adiós que una promesa para el futuro.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> [den clic si quieren gritarme](https://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
